<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Growing Together by eiramrelyat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714857">Growing Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramrelyat/pseuds/eiramrelyat'>eiramrelyat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramrelyat/pseuds/eiramrelyat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles/ art that tell stories of modern-day Everlark.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These are drabbles from my Tumblr (eiramrelyat) that I enjoyed writing. If you want to shoot me a prompt or ask on there, feel free! I'm always itching to type something new. Enjoy:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katniss tiptoed to the doorway of his art room, avoiding any squeaky floorboards so he wouldn’t hear her coming down the hallway. It was one project they hadn’t completed yet on their suburban fixer-upper, too preoccupied with the more extensive flaws in the house.</p><p>When she successfully made it into his room, she couldn’t help but take in the handsome man with his back to her. His curly blonde hair stood up in places atop his head, single strands appearing gold as they caught glints of the sunlight pouring through his window. At the nape of his neck, the curls were less defined and swooped gently outward. She’s been meaning to cut his hair, now too long that it passed the top of his ears, but she liked it. Sometimes when he would lay his head in her lap, she found it soothing when she’d slowly run her fingers through the soft strands. Peeta joked that he’ll need a hair net at the bakery, a subtle cue that he was ready to part with his long hair.</p><p>Her eyes trailed over the rest of him. From the exposed skin of his back, down to the black boxer briefs. Muscles in his back rippled with every stroke of his paintbrush across the canvas. Occasionally, he’d turn to grab more paint, and Katniss held her breath from the anticipation of being caught. But he never turned far enough to see the doorway.</p><p>Katniss tiptoed further into the room until she could peer over his shoulder to examine what he was painting. She stopped herself from gasping when she made out the soft colors that replicated Katniss sleeping. In their bed. But the woman on the canvas was beautiful, her dark hair cascading over the white pillow in smooth waves. It was nothing compared to the rat’s nest on Katniss’s head. Her face was free of any harsh lines, unlike the scowl frequently riddled on Katniss’s face. Delicate shoulders were bare, the rest of her covered with a thin sheet.</p><p>This woman couldn’t be Katniss, but certain features were giving an unmistakable resemblance, and she queried how long Peeta had been awake to make this picture in his mind.</p><p>“I wish I could see the world through your eyes,” she mumbled, finally making her presence known.</p><p>Peeta jumped, the small paintbrush falling out of his hand and clattering to the floor. He turned to face her, the slight crease between his brows contradicting the smile that rolled onto his lips from seeing her. “How long have you been standing there?”</p><p>She shrugged and wandered over to his side. “Not long.”</p><p>“I think we need to attach a small bell to you, so I know when you’re coming. One of these days, you’ll give me a premature heart attack.” He let out a breathy chuckle then grabbed his brush from the floor to put it on the easel and opened his arm for Katniss.</p><p>Katniss accepted the invitation and positioned herself on his lap, wrapping her left arm around his shoulders to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. She felt Peeta instantly relax, leaning into her gentle caress. “This painting is beautiful.”</p><p>Peeta nuzzled her neck, placing a small kiss there that made her shiver. “Well, it’s easy when the subject is beautiful.” She tugged on his hair playfully, causing Peeta to look up at her. “What? Can’t I compliment my wife?”</p><p>Her husband was the only one that could turn her into a blushing mess. “You no longer need to butter me up to get in my pants, Mellark.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has mild adult situations, but nevertheless, Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peeta was a little distracted today, his mind lost with the image of Katniss parading around the house naked this morning. Not to mention, he had no time to do anything about it, already sleeping through two of his alarms. She had taken the day off to get some work done on the house, such as cleaning the kitchen, talking to contractors, and working in the garden. He told her he would handle everything, not wanting her to hurt herself or their unborn child.</p><p>“I’m thirteen weeks pregnant, not disabled,” she had snapped last night. “Is that why we haven’t had sex in two weeks?”</p><p>Their little argument was probably the reason she stripped bare while he was in the shower this morning. Katniss was stubborn, but she couldn’t have chosen a worse day to prove her point. Peeta wanted her, and he never stopped because she was pregnant, but he was just as new to pregnancy as she was. He feared he’d hurt the baby, but he was still very much attracted to his wife. The apparent tent in his jeans confirmation of that information.</p><p>The image of Katniss pouring him a cup of coffee, her olive skin illuminated by the sun in the kitchen. Her gentle curves, and the underside of her ample breast peeking out from behind ebony waves-</p><p>“Earth to Peeta!”</p><p>Peeta started at the sound of Rye’s voice, frosting from the cupcake he was icing landing on his white t-shirt. Rye snorted, earning him a glare over Peeta’s shoulder.</p><p>“Something on your mind? I’ve called your name three times,” he said, coming up to stand at the counter beside him.</p><p>At that moment, Peeta was glad for the apron around his waist. “What do you want,” Peeta grumbled.</p><p>Rye laughed again. “Well, if you weren’t so busy fantasizing about Katniss, you would have heard me tell you she’s on hold in the office.”</p><p>Peeta felt his face grow hot at the mention of Katniss and abandoned what he was doing to head for the office door. This earned him another snicker from Rye. “Shut up and frost the damn cupcakes.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They will vary in length, it depends on what I'm feeling that day. Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katniss had walked by Peeta’s office ten times, and every time, he remained hunched over his keyboard, intently staring at his screen. The first time she assumed he was working on his next project for a private client, but when she walked by again, she glimpsed a picture of a woman on his screen.</p><p>She stopped, her curiosity piqued. What was he doing?</p><p>“Hey, babe,” Katniss said, casually walking into his room. She was hardly a good actor, but she was good at seeking information.</p><p>Peeta scrambled to close whatever was on his screen and swiveled in his chair to face her, his face red. “Hey.”</p><p>With her jaw set in irritation, she glared him down. “What are you doing?”</p><p>Katniss watched as Peeta’s eyes widened in bewilderment at her demanding tone. “I’m working on a project for my client.”</p><p>She placed her hands on her hips and peered around his shoulder at the screensaver from their wedding day. Her defenses faltered slightly. Was she overreacting? Peeta would never cheat on her, right? The mere thought of him talking to another woman added fuel to the jealousy stewing inside her.</p><p>“This doesn’t look like work.”</p><p>Peeta frowned at her. “Sweetheart, are you okay?”</p><p>Her nostrils flared at the nickname. Their grumpy old neighbor called her this every morning when she grabbed the paper, and she told Peeta countless times that she hated the endearment.</p><p>Katniss turned on her heel. “I’m fine,” then she stormed out of his room, well waddled, because of her growing belly.</p><p>Peeta didn’t allow her to get far, and he stood up from his chair, gently grabbing her elbow. “Katniss, what’s wrong? Tell me.”</p><p>She huffed, choosing to be defiant. “Nothing.”</p><p>He turned her so she faced him and cupped her face in his large hands. “You know I would tell you anything if I had something on my mind.” Katniss hated it when he pulled this card. “Now, tell me.”</p><p>Peeta gazed at her with mild concern. Gradually, her irritation fizzled the longer she looked into those blue eyes. </p><p>“Well,” she started, “I was walking by the room, and I saw a picture of a woman on the screen. But when I came in…” she trailed off. The more words came out of her mouth, the sillier it sounded.</p><p>She wanted to stomp on his foot, though, when he took the opportunity to laugh at her. “You thought I was looking at other women? Katniss, do you realize how crazy that sounds? If I recall correctly, I believe I was the one hopelessly in love with you from the start. I should be the one fearing you’d become bored.”</p><p>Now she was upset for an entirely different reason. “Are you accusing me of being unfaithful,” she seethed.</p><p>He gave an exasperated sigh. “No, but wasn’t that what you were just accusing me of?”</p><p>Her cheeks burned with embarrassment, but she remained determined. “So, what were you looking at?”</p><p>Peeta led her over to the computer and leaned down to open a drawing of her. She was sitting in their backyard on the wooden porch swing that Peeta built for her last summer. Her face was partially hidden by a book while one of her hands rested atop her ever-growing belly. </p><p>“I- this is for a client,” she asked, still mesmerized by Peeta’s attention to detail.</p><p>“Well, kind of.” Katniss looked over at him, her brows furrowed. “I was putting this together for the nursery.”</p><p>“Oh,” she said dumbly. Of course, Peeta was doing something mindful and sweet, while Katniss ruined it. “I’m sorry… I’m an idiot.”</p><p>He shook his head and pulled her into a warm embrace. “Not an idiot, just… fierce. I knew what I was marrying into,” his frame shook with quiet laughter, and she felt a smile tug at her mouth.</p><p>“Hopefully, you keep the same mindset for the rest of this pregnancy,” she joked.</p><p>“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Minor cursing, but other than that, enjoy! Remember, you can request drabble prompts on my Tumblr, or on here too. Wherever I have access to read the request.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was their first Christmas as a family of three, and Katniss’s mom had this crazy idea that everyone should match for family pictures. Dressing up as a family didn’t bother Katniss a great deal as the theme did. Why didn’t Katniss give her mom a direct answer when she asked what colors they should wear? She definitely regretted the decision now.</p><p>Katniss frowned at the red plaid skirt and white turtle neck sweater that Madge had helped her buy two days ago. Never in her life had she worn a skirt, and the only dress she wore was a long white one for her and Peeta’s wedding. She wished she would have spent more time browsing through the mall instead of grabbing the first plaid item she saw. Plus, it was the middle of winter. She was lucky to find the black stockings she wore for Peeta on their first Valentine’s Day together; otherwise, Katniss knew she’d freeze her legs off.</p><p>Peeta was downstairs, already dressed and finishing a few of the side dishes he decided to bring to her parents. She silently envied the fact that he just so happened to already own a red button-up.</p><p>Katniss sighed, defeated, and threw the ensemble on. She bent over and pulled up her other stocking when she heard Peeta open the bedroom door.</p><p>“Hey, we-” he stopped talking, and Katniss turned around to find Peeta standing in the doorway to their bedroom with a babbling Olly strapped to his chest. His mouth gaped, and Katniss started to fidget under his scrutiny.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Peeta let out a harsh breath. “Fuck Katniss, you look pretty hot in plaid.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Late Night Cravings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peeta staggered half-blindly to their SUV, cursing when he stubbed his foot on one of his dumbbells that he left on the garage floor. He didn't even have time to change out of his pajamas before a very hungry Katniss was pushing him out the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was near one o'clock in the morning, Peeta didn't even think anything would be open at this hour. Especially on a Sunday. But he started the engine with the warning not to return empty-handed from Katniss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled out onto the main road, blinking against the brightly lit signs when his phone started ringing. His thumb slid over the receive button on the steering wheel. "Hello," he yawned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What did you find," came Katniss's jittery voice through the car speaker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Babe, I left the house five minutes ago. That's not even enough time to place an order."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a sigh. "I'm sorry to make you go out this late. I would have gove if it didn't take me thirty minutes to put clothes on."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head, forgetting that Katniss couldn't see him. "It's fine. I'd do anything for you two." Peeta noticed a few restaurant signs up ahead. "So, do you know what you want?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fries," she answered immediately. "And pickles." There was a pause, "Oh! And one of those chocolate shakes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, I'll see what I can find." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They hung up a minute later, and Peeta drove aimlessly down the main strip of fast-food businesses. None of them were open, not that he was surprised, but Katniss's voice rang in his weary head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'If there's no food, then we all suffer.' </span>
  </em>
  <span>Whatever that meant, though, he didn't want to find out. Peeta has seen his fair share of Katniss's pregnant mood swings to know that he didn't want to take a chance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was the only one on the road, no other cars in sight; he felt himself running out of hope. Peeta feared a night out in the garage until he noticed a restaurant that had all of their lights on. One car parked in the front. They looked like they were ready to close, so Peeta sped up to reach the drive-thru when there was a flash of bright red and blue lights in his rear-view mirror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shit," he cursed and pulled off to the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peeta waited for the police officer to come up to his window, his nerves waking him up. He rolled down his window when the officer was next to his car. The man was older, with shaggy blonde hair and a slight beard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sir," the man said, his voice gruff. "I'm Officer Abernathy, did you know you ran three red lights?" Did he? "And you are currently driving on the wrong side of the road." Peeta quickly looked at the sign next to the police officer's head and noticed it was backward. "Have you been drinking?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No-no." He's never been pulled over in all thirteen years that he's had a license. "My wife, she's pregnant-" Officer Abernathy cut him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you take me for an idiot, boy?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peeta's eyes widened. "Wha- no, of course, not!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man tapped on his driver's door, "why don't you step out of the vehicle." What a mess this turned out to be. Peeta unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door, that's when the police officer noticed Peeta's state of undress. He coughed and scratched his scruff at Peeta, only wearing a t-shirt and underwear. "Boy, where the hell are your pants?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh," he looked down at himself, too tired to be embarrassed. "I guess I forgot them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I have a few tests for you." Peeta went through the series of tests that the officer gave him, passing every single one and leaving the officer stumped. He escorted Peeta back to his SUV, "alright, I'll let you off on a warning. Er, next time, try to look decent in public, will you? We like to keep it clean."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peeta hopped back in his vehicle, his phone ringing. He answered. "Hello."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey," Katniss said, "I think I'm going to go to bed." She yawned, "I'm kind of tired. You could come home if you hadn't found anything." Peeta grimaced. "I love you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you, too," he said, then she hung up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Only three more weeks. Only three more weeks</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Katniss hummed from the smell of popcorn wafting into the living room from the kitchen. The butteriness making her mouth salivate. A few seconds later, Peeta comes into the room with one of his giant mixing bowls filled to the rim with popcorn and a bottle of wine. Katniss opened the blankets for him, snuggling into his side once he was situated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An entire bottle of wine tonight,” Katniss asked as she grabbed a handful of popcorn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wrapped his free arm around her shoulders. “After this week, yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They lived in a college town, so business always picked up once fall came around. Katniss used one of her off days to help him in the front of the bakery, which Peeta protested the entire drive to work that morning. She didn’t mind, plus she was only tending the register. If she were in the kitchen, Katniss knew it would have only ended in a disaster like that time she tried to bake Peeta a birthday cake. The house smelled of burnt chocolate for weeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peeta grabbed the remote from the end table. “What do you want to watch?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She popped more popcorn in her mouth. “Hm… you choose this time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scrolled through Netflix. “Okay, how about this one?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katniss pushed her glasses up her nose and looked at the screen where he hovered over a horror film. “No, probably not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Peeta continued to search while Katniss devoured the bowl of popcorn on his lap. “Madge said it was good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She reared back to glare at him. “You mean that regular that goes to the bakery every day?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peeta laughed and poked her nose. “It’s not every day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And why are you talking about movies,” Katniss ignored him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Katniss, I’m pretty sure she’s married.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She huffed. “I don’t care, I’m not watching a movie that your admirer suggested.” Then she reached for the popcorn, but Peeta pulled it from her reach. Katniss scowled and attempted to push away from him, but he tightened his arm around her. Trapping Katniss to his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re cute when you’re jealous, but you’re also a dork.” She rolled her eyes. He placed a kiss atop her head, and she felt her body betray her, relaxing into his touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” she responded, “I’m a jealous wife. Now can I have the popcorn?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled. “Add demanding to that list as well.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you would like me to add an idea to this series, you can ask me here in the comments or on my Tumblr:) It's eiramrelyat.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Vegas Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I said that most of the chapters would somehow correlate with each other, but I might bend that a little. It's still Everlark, of course;) This is a drabble that I wrote a while back, and I had so much fun writing it that I thought about turning it into two parts.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peeta grunts around the alcohol in his mouth when Finnick throws an arm over his shoulder, nearly resulting in him falling from his stool. He coughs as the liquid makes its rough descent down his throat, and he takes another drink to find some relief.</p>
<p>"It's my bachelor party, and you're killing the mood, Mellark." Finnick gives him a firm pat on the back before waving down the bartender.</p>
<p>"I told you, I don't gamble," Peeta rasps, earning him an eye roll.</p>
<p>"Well, now, you do. This is what you agreed to when you became my best man." The bartender came back with Finnick's bourbon, then walked away to help the next waiting customer. Finnick turns toward Peeta. "One game, then you can reclaim your spot and mope over Delly."</p>
<p>Peeta frowns. "I'm not moping." Was he? Delly, his girlfriend of three years, decided to break up with him before Finnick's bachelor trip. It was unexpected, and she couldn't even tell him in person. Instead, Delly called him on his way to work without offering any explanation, but he assumed it had more or less to do with his job. She always complained that he spent more time staring at naked women than the one that shared his bed. As a nude artist, it is part of the job, but Delly didn't understand this.</p>
<p>He looks down into his whiskey for a second, then throws the rest back. "Fine," he says with finality. "One game."</p>
<p>Finnick claps him on the back again. "Finally."</p>
<p>They walk over to where Cato and Marvel are finishing a game of poker. Peeta looks around the table, taking in everyone, until his eyes stop on a petite, olive-skinned woman, with ebony hair lying in loose waves about her shoulders. She is gorgeous, Peeta concedes right away, with her minimal amount of makeup, unlike other women he came across on this trip.</p>
<p>There's a tumbler of amber liquid at her side that she consciously nurses on when one of her opponents raises their bet. Peeta takes notice of her terrible poker face, a scowl pulling on her features every time she looks down at her hand of cards. Peeta wonders why she came to the poker table in the first place.</p>
<p>The game ends, and everyone moves away from the table except her, Cato, and Marvel. Peeta decides to take the opportunity to claim the empty spot right next to her. She doesn't look over at him when he leans against the table. Instead, she grips the ledge and watches the dealer.</p>
<p>Peeta is undecided if he should introduce himself or not, but something about her makes him swallow his apprehension.</p>
<p>"Hey," he says simply. She turns her head to see who's talking to her. Steel-grey eyes pierce him, and he suddenly feels out of his league. Shit. Peeta didn't think she could be more attractive... or intimidating.</p>
<p>"What do you want?" She glares him down, and he notices the slight shift she makes to create space between them.</p>
<p>He panics. What does he say? "I just thought I'd introduce myself… I guess," he finishes lamely. She studies him for a second, deciding whether to trust him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- I'm not a creep." Good one.</p>
<p>The corner of her mouth quirks up in a small smile. "You know, most people that say they're not creeps, turn out to be creeps."</p>
<p>He releases a nervous laugh. At least she has a sense of humor. "Uh, Peeta," he says and offers her his hand.</p>
<p>Her eyes turn into saucers at the mention of his name. "Peeta? As in Peeta Mellark?"</p>
<p>His hand falls to the table, and he stares at her in confusion. Maybe she's seen his art? "Er, yeah. I didn't know I was that popular."</p>
<p>She snorts. "Well, you were when we were kids. I wouldn't be surprised if nothing has changed since then."</p>
<p>He shakes his head, trying to place a name to her face. "I'm sorry-" But she cuts him off.</p>
<p>"Katniss. We went to the same grade school until our freshman year."</p>
<p>Then it clicks, but he couldn't remember ever talking to the girl that kept her hair in braided pigtails until the sixth grade. The girl that he would study from afar. Too afraid to walk up and introduce himself. He didn't even assume she knew he existed back then, or now. How wrong he was.</p>
<p>Peeta rubs the back of his neck, feeling nervous all of a sudden. "I remember. You hung out with- was it, Gale?"</p>
<p>Katniss nods, dropping her gaze down to her glass. "Yeah."</p>
<p>She falls silent, one delicate hand reaching for her drink to take a sip. Peeta feels her pulling away from the conversation and hurries to fill the air between them again. "Well, you look great."</p>
<p>At first, he thinks he oversteps, but a blush colors her cheeks. "Thank you." Peeta feels his pulse pick up as her eyes roam over his black slacks and blue button-up. "You do too."</p>
<p>"Thanks," he replies as the dealer starts the next game.</p>
<p>It was no surprise that Peeta lost, his mind and body too aware of the woman right next to him. The gentle scent of coconuts from her hair met his nose when she'd move. And the longer he stood in her presence, he felt the smell overwhelm his senses, making him feel drunk.</p>
<p>Peeta didn't want to play another game of poker, yet he needed another excuse to talk to Katniss. Still, Katniss appeared determined to stay rooted in her current spot.</p>
<p>He loosens the tie around his neck, nervous as hell, "do you want to get something to drink?" Katniss glances over at him and holds up her half-empty glass of bourbon. "Oh, " he says dumbly, feeling like an idiot for not noticing the glass in her hand.</p>
<p>She smiles widely up at him, though, perfect white teeth on full display. He's mystified how it makes her face light up under the dark lighting.</p>
<p>"I'd love to, Peeta."</p>
<p>As they're approaching the bar, Peeta catches the lewd gesture Finnick gives him over Katniss's head, and Peeta rolls his eyes. He doesn't want to have sex with Katniss, despite his body giving him other signals. Also, he's convinced Katniss doesn't hook up with random guys she meets in casinos- after the way she initially regarded him.</p>
<p>Peeta orders another whiskey and sits on the stool next to Katniss. When the bartender sets his drink down in front of him, she turns in her seat to face him. And his eyes become aware of her exposed knee near his thigh. He gulps and forces himself to focus his gaze on her face.</p>
<p>"So, was that your friend back there, " she questions.</p>
<p>He flushes and laughs nervously, embarrassed that she saw Finnick dry humping the poker table. "Ah, yeah, Finnick. We're here for his bachelor party."</p>
<p>She nods thoughtfully, "he seems… nice." He watches as her teeth caught her bottom lip, his eyes are drawn to the simple motion, and the flash of her teeth again. "So what are you?"</p>
<p>He blinks, forgetting what they are talking about, "what?"</p>
<p>"Are you a groomsman or best man, " she clarifies, her eyes bright with amusement.</p>
<p>"Oh, sorry, " he smiles at her sheepishly. "I'm the best man, and it's the most stressful thing I've ever done. I think he's harder to please than his soon to be wife." She laughs, the sound thrilling him. "What about you? Why are you in Vegas?"</p>
<p>Katniss rubs her thumb along the side of her glass, contemplating her answer. "I'm here on a business trip, " but she doesn't offer further explanation.</p>
<p>Peeta decides not to press her on the subject, so he asks the next thing that springs into his head. "Do you have a boyfriend?"</p>
<p>She seems taken aback by his question, and he internally kicks himself. Katniss sips her bourbon and shakes her head, "no." He's ready to apologize, but she continues, "do you have a girlfriend?"</p>
<p>He did two days ago, he thinks solemnly. "No." Usually, he could talk to someone with fluid expertise, but Katniss unhinged him, reducing him down to a babbling mess.</p>
<p>"What do you do for work, " Katniss asked suddenly.</p>
<p>Peeta scrubbed a hand across his jaw. Often, people reacted differently to him explaining his career. Many were put off that he chose to paint nude models, like his parents. "Er, I'm a painter." That sounds safe.</p>
<p>Her brow creases, "like a house painter?"</p>
<p>"Ah, no," he answers at her puzzled expression. He hesitates, "I'm a nude artist in New York." Peeta waits for the aggressive look, but, instead, she offers him a smile.</p>
<p>"Wow, I've never met a nude artist before. Do you enjoy it?"</p>
<p>He shrugs. "It pays the bills and keeps me busy. Plus, I've met a lot of fascinating people over the years." Peeta didn't think it was worth mentioning that it lost him ties with his family, and now his third ex-girlfriend. The job came with its drawbacks, and sometimes he thought about changing careers. But he doubted the reunion with his family would be far from cordial.</p>
<p>"You were always a fantastic artist," Katniss pulls him from his reverie.</p>
<p>He gives her a timid smile. "Thank you."</p>
<p>"Do you remember that art project we did in middle school, with the noodles?" She doesn't wait for his answer. "You created this detailed picture of a bear, where I glued a few noodles together to create a smiley face." He couldn't believe that his childhood crush even remembers things about him. Peeta is sure that he still has that picture in storage somewhere.</p>
<p>"I don't remember your noodle picture being horrendous," he tells her.</p>
<p>Katniss raises her eyebrows and snorts. The sound makes her seem more authentic, and not this goddess depiction he holds of her. He decides that he likes it. "Have those paint fumes been going to your head? I remember the teacher openly telling me that it was awful."</p>
<p>He chuckles. "I don't remember that, either."</p>
<p>She rolls her eyes. "Clearly. I'm starting to doubt that I'm talking to the same Peeta."</p>
<p>"I remember that you loved to sing. You'd get in trouble for doing it during class." He watches as Katniss’s eyes widen, and he feels a bit flustered for just admitting he observed her when they were younger.</p>
<p>"You remember that?"</p>
<p>Peeta clears his throat. "I, uh, yeah. I do." She tilts back the rest of her drink and stares at him.</p>
<p>Katniss purses her lips, and he can tell she's contemplating something. Then she does something that stuns him. She leans over, her hands resting on his knees before she connects her lips with his in a soft, fleeting kiss.</p>
<p>He can taste the bourbon she was drinking, and a hint of mint that was so faint he thought he might have imagined it. Peeta breathes her in and leans into the kiss. When they pull apart, Katniss peers up at him through her thick lashes, her previously silver pools stormy.</p>
<p>"Do you want to get out of here?"</p>
<p>His eyes bulge at her direct indication. "Uh," he licks his lips; they taste like her. Peeta glimpses over her head where Finnick and the guys are still playing poker. He'll message them, he concludes when he feels Katniss's hands slide up his thighs. "Yes."</p>
<p>Peeta pays for their tabs, even as Katniss objects, then he follows Katniss through the glass double doors that leave the casino.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Baby, It's Cold Outside (NSFW Art)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was created for Tales of Panem on <a href="https://eiramrelyat.tumblr.com/post/636502658593800193/baby-its-cold-outside-created-for-talesofpanem">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Something Naughty (NSFW Art)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A piece I did for Christmas on Tumblr.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Something Naughty Pt. 2 (NSFW Art)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the last installment of my mini holiday series! Enjoy:)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>